


The Party

by GoodKindOfMadness



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKindOfMadness/pseuds/GoodKindOfMadness
Summary: More commonly known as 'that supermarket fic' (or not).Chris Pine x Reader.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta e Bea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marta+e+Bea).



> Dedicated to Bea and Marta.  
> Also available on Wattpad with the same title.

It was going to be an awesome party and you were sure of it, one of those annual neighbourhood gatherings where people who live next to each other bond over dinner for one night, and this year it was your turn to host it on your backyard. And at the moment you were huddling the items of the last at the supermarket.

After finishing it over at the plastic cutlery, plates and napkins and so on section and after finishing loading your kart with drinks you moved onwards to the snacks one. The little plastic kart was already starting to look full when you noticed the surprising lack of potato chips in it. For some reason the staff was always told to put the most wanted items on the higher shelves and leave their alternatives in the lower and middle ones so that those get sold faster. You figured that to be some sort of marketing strategy, but the important point to that is:

\- The plain potato chips, the ones you can be sure everyone likes are on the top rack whilst the weirdly flavoured ones – that only god knows how they're made – are sitting peacefully in the middle one. And the problem with that is that you can't reach the higher shelves because you are rather short.

Anyways, through the years one of the things you've learned is that at lunch time you'll always find the supermarket to be near empty, which is probably because people are having lunch though. And that shopping at one in the afternoon meant pretty much that there weren't many people to help you. That you can see, there's you a man in the pasta section and an old lady pushing around a kart, stopping to inspect the ingredients in the tomato sauce.

You stretch yourself to the maximum but still that isn't enough for your fingers to even brush against the plastic bag. The old lady in the nearby isle does stroll by yet it's no use asking her for help since she's actually shorter than you. Trying once again you find that not even jumping you are able to reach the damned thing.

And it's not because you're SHORT, because that's all very relative. There's also even the chance that the problem might be with the top shelf just being impossible to reach even by reasonably sized persons.

Again looking around to check if there's anyone around to give you a hand, you find the pasta guy starring but like in a discreet way, you find his eyebrows swept upwards and there's a lot of lip biting like if he was witnessing something funny. In all honesty you weren't even sure how long the guy had been looking. Yikes...

The boy then drags his trolley as he's walking over. Now that he's closer you can totally see that he's ridiculously hot. His hair is sort of messed and all destroyed like if he had just gotten out of bed, it's colour is something in the range of light brown or dark yellow, he's wearing a pair of dark framed glasses that cover his ridiculously bright electric blue eyes. His skin is golden and he has a nice pink shade on his cheeks.

"Hi." You stutter out shyly when you see him stop right in front of you.

A "Hello" comes out of his rosy plush lips, as they curl into a smile. You rip your eyes away from the poor (and handsome) guy's lips before it gets awkward. He stretches out his arm and collects the bag you wanted (so he had indeed been looking at you making a fool of yourself) and hands it to you, as you thank him for it.

There's a long moment of silence, where the two of you just two just look at each other, not really wanting to leave. It's in that time span that realisation dawns over you, you'd never seen the guy before. The town is small and you definitely always notice when someone new moves in, you find it curious. So you decide to ask: "You're from around? I've never seen you here."

"No, well yes. I've just moved in." The stranger says, helping himself and reaching for his own bag of chips.

"Oh! Well I'm (Y/N), welcome to the neighbourhood." You say, turning and preparing yourself to leave, when something else also occurs to you. "So you're from around..." You think out loud, "...so you're a neighbour."

"I guess you could say so."

"There's going to be a neighbourhood gathering tonight, I guess you could come too."

"I'd love to."

"Great!"


End file.
